Emotion
by Zelosfangurl
Summary: Zima is in love with Chi,but how will his partner Dita react when she finds out? Will Zima discover the deep feelings he has for Dita before its too late?ZimaxDita.
1. Feelings Discovered

_What is this feeling I have when I am near her?_ Zima questioned himself, pondered inside of his head.

" Zima." A familiar voice called, as he did not turn around but continue to stare at the persocom, the one named Chi.

" Zima," Dita said trying to grab his attention, " it's getting late."

" I guess you're right." The male persocom replied. As he actually moved from the tented part of the tall building that he sat on.

" Zima," Dita said sighing, " you're such a _slacker_."

" I'm not lazy," he said protectively, " I'm **resting**."

" Whatever." Dita shrugged going on without him. Before he joined his partner, his protector he laid one last glance on the persocom, the persocom they were sent to stop or destroy.

" What is it about _her_?" he questioned himself but decided not to answer, for Dita was waiting for him.

_That will have to wait_ he thought following Dita.

They soon reached their destination, which was their hotel they were staying at, Hyatt Regency.

" Good thing that we're doing this job." Zima said in cheerful tone.

" Why is that?" Dita asked.

" We get a nice hotel." Zima said happily as they took the ever slow elevator.

" On the 10th floor." Dita mumbled.

" Who cares as long as we're together Dita, love?" Zima said smirking.

" Together?" she mumbled to herself blushing.

" Of course." he said, not trying to show his true feelings about Chi.

" This elevator is **too **slow." Dita said angrily slamming her fist against the side of the elevator. The smash to the poor elevator left a huge dent in the side.

" That's quite a healthy punch there, Dita." Zima gestured. The elevator stops, Zima and Dita get out(Zima has been punched in the head by Dita).

" If you're not careful," Zima said truthfully(Zima rubs his head), " you'll bust my head open."

" What if I do?" Dita said angrily.

" Than you will fail your job," he said thoughtfully, " you are my protector after all."

" I don't see why we have to get stuck together," Dita complained, " you're lazy, you're annoying…"

" You're so in love with me." Zima interrupted.

" You wish." Dita replied blushing.

They walked into their room, room 104. Dita opened it to see that there was only one bed.

"No way!" she shouted immediately calling the hotel manager.

" This is Hyatt Regency, how can I help you today?" the lady(persocom) at the counter answered.

" There are two people," Dita shouted infuriated, " and only one bed!"

" What room number are you in?" the persocom asked logging into the hotel database.

"104!" Dita shouted angrily.

" Room number 104 is a couple room." the persocom answered.

"Couple," Dita said her temper starting to go down a little bit, " are you crazy?"

Before the persocom could answer, Dita slammed the phone back into its post(breaking the phone).

" Man, you're cute when you're angry." Zima joked.

" Zima," Dita mumbled, " there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

" Are you about to confess your great love for me?" he asked trying to ruin the moment, so if she does actually tell him, than he wouldn't have to reject her.

" No way!" Dita said defiantly, trying not to blush.

_Dita_ Zima thought _I'm sorry but I love someone else_

" I'm going to take a shower," Zima said grabbing the cheap hotel towel, " don't be a pervert Dita."

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door before Dita could react or attempt to kill him.

" Don't be absurd, Zima!" he heard from the other side of the door.

As the warm water melted onto his shoulders, he thought of her again, the golden haired persocom. No one knew how he felt, not even Dita. The first time he caught sight of her, her honeyed voice rang the words of merely, "Chi." which he found out was actually her name. This warm feeling that most called love surged throughout his body but he was not sure since he was just a persocom after all.

His master might have programmed him to feel these deep emotions that he felt. These so called "emotions" felt very real to him but maybe the way he felt was just another part of his program. He turned off the warm water and got out of the shower.

The outfit he wore was a pitch-black leather top and matching leather pants(sort of what he usually wears but it doesn't have as many belts).

" Dita," he asked seriously, " what do you think love feels like?"

" I think," Dita started, " when you are in love, that you can't stop thinking about the person that you are in love with and whenever you're around them, this warm feeling arises."

" Warm?" he questioned.

" Yeah," Dita mumbled dreamily, forgetting that Zima was listening.

" Are you in love,Dita?" Zima asked curiously.

" Um," she said realizing that she talking to Zima, " I'm not in love with anyone!"

" Are you sure?" he asked playfully.

" Zima!" she shouted.

" We better go to bed." Zima stated as if it were a fact.

" I'm not sleeping with you." Dita said automatically.

" You don't have to." he said softly.

" I don't have to?" she questioned. He nodded.

" I much prefer the comfy feel of the floor." Zima said, sprawling out onto the matted floor next to the bed. Dita's eyes turned extremely watery but than got an angry look.

" You better not watch me when I sleep." she threatened.

" But you look so cute." Zima added.

" Whatever." she mumbled as she fell into a deep peaceful sleep rather quickly. He stared at his partner that was obviously in love with him.

" Dita." Zima mumbled.

_I have to talk to her,_ he thought, _I need to meet with the girl called Chi_

TO BE CONTINUED 

A/N- Please write a review and I will try to update it soon. ZimaxDita are so cute together.


	2. Unrequited Love

Dita awoke the next morning to see that her beloved Zima was out of sight. She had a feeling that he was no longer in that hotel room even though she wasn't sure. Quickly after, her instincts suddenly took control, she began to freak out. She had at least slept until 1:00 PM!

" Zima!" she called running into the bathroom, but Zima was nowhere to be found. After she saw that he was not inside the hotel (after checking) she decided to search the small town they were assigned to. After she searched almost the whole town searching it was now 5:00 PM. The worn out female persocom, Dita decided to rest a little while and than search for Zima again.

_**Where** is he,_ she questioned herself, _where is Zima?_

In Hideki's trashy apartment, a letter was received a letter in the broken tin mailbox outside, mail for Chi that read:

_Dear Chi,_

_Meet me in front of the Chiroru Bakery 8:00 PM._

_From, Zima_

Chi finished reading the mysterious letter and decided to accept to the letter, walking out of the small apartment, to leave Hideki for a little while.

_Zima,_ Chi thought quietly inside of the deep depths of her mind,_ who is this Zima?_

Dita decided to check the Hideki residence to see if Zima was investigating the girl Chi again but to her surprise no one there, but a single note that lain on the floor. She read it and mumbled to herself, " I wonder what he wants to talk to that girl about?"

Dita decided to investigate the matter and see what Zima was up to.

Chi arrived at the sweet smelling bakery, trying to keep the brisk delicious smell from making her buy a loaf of the soft substance. She walked in the front of the bakery, making her usual dumbfounded expression as the sight of a male persocom caught her eye. He was dressed completely in black and dusky red belts wrapped around his body; he looked like the tall and dark type.

" Are you the Zima," she asked shyly, " that Chi is supposed meet?"

" I am," Zima said responding to Chi's question, " and you are Chi."

" Why did you wish to talk to Chi?" she questioned, another question arising in her curiosity of this strange persocom.

" I wanted to tell you something that I have been keeping inside for quite awhile," he mumbled seriously, " something that I have kept to myself."

" How have you wanted tell Chi something," the golden haired persocom asked, yet again, " if Chi has **never** seen your face before?"

Dita arrived at this so-called _Chiroru Bakery_ and spotted Zima talking to her, the light haired persocom called Chi.

"_Zima"._ Is all that passed though her head as she eavesdropped on their conversation in front of the small bakery.

Snow began to drift from the highest depths of the dark sky. Zima grasp this opportunity to finally tell Chi how he feels about her. He held the right side of one of Chi's tender wrist pulling the confused persocom, Chi near to his face(glasses fall down to almost the tip of his nose) where she could see his beautiful crimson-brown eyes.

" I, a persocom have fell in love with someone," Zima mumbled glaring at the naïve stare of Chi, " the person is **not** a human but a persocom such as myself, and her name is… Chi."

Dita's heart(if she had one) felt as if it had been slammed with a sledgehammer slowly, shattering every bit and piece of it, the heart that loved Zima and no one else. She could not stop the unstoppable flood of tears that streamed down her pale lifeless cheeks. She tried to restrain herself from moving but her body instinctively started generating on its own. The heartbroken persocom arose from the position she was watching her love, Zima from. He tilted his head slightly to look at her, his partner Dita. The tears that streamed from her eyes were continuously flowing, as Zima's grip on Chi loosened.

_Dita,_ Zima thought ashamed of his immediate actions, _what have I done to you?_

Her heart could not bear the sight of Zima any longer. Every time she looked into his dark eyes, the tears would just stream out more. She looked away from his saddening glare and ran off, her tears blinding her actions.

Zima quickly ran after Dita, leaving Chi at the almost closed bakery. Chi watched him chase after the hurt persocom. Mr. Ueda noticed Chi standing alone, outside of his bakery and poked his head out of the small entrance in the door.

" Chi," he asked a bit worried about her, " is Hideki here with you?"

She nodded her head "no" in a silent daze. Mr. Ueda was about to ask here if she wanted him to call Hideki but a slight mumble came from Chi's lips.

" It was best," she said in a voice of a whisper, " for I can only love Hideki, no one else."

Poor Mr. Ueda didn't know what the hell was going on so then stared at Chi trying to figure it out(like staring at Chi will help).

Dita stood on top of a high skyscraper, looking down at the rough bottom. She turned around to look at Zima who had just reached the top himself.

" Dita," Zima mumbled, " I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Its okay," she said, a slight smile spreading across her cold lips, "sometimes it's hard to tell people…how you feel."

" Dita." he mumbled softly, warm steam arising from his mouth. She backed away from him, walking on the edge of the high skyscraper.

_Goodbye, _she thought in her head, _Zima_

She knew that she could no longer live as his partner, not like this. His heart leapt as the words, " I love you, Zima." calmly escaped from her lips as her feet began to slip and she was prepared for anything at this point. Her body fell down as the chilly wind gave her body a gentle but rough nudge pushing her off the deep depths of the skyscraper and wherever her body would fall.

" Dita!" Zima yelled as her body swiftly fell to the depth of nowhere.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter for it took a lot of time to finish it. Please writ a review.-


	3. Dreams

Her body fell swiftly from the building but than a hand reached from the top and griped onto hers tightly and wouldn't let her fall.

" Dita," Zima said not releasing his grip around her small wrist, almost falling off himself, " I'm not letting go of you."

" Why?" Dita asked, dumbfounded by this course of action he was taking. There was a brief pause as he stared at her with his god pretty eyes.

" I've decided," he mumbled seriously, " that I don't love Chi, I was deluding myself from the person I really love."

" Who is it?" Dita asked not really getting his point.

" Dita," Zima said nervously finally able to pull her up, " she is someone that has been very close to me from the very beginning."

" Someone very close to you?" Dita puzzled, cocking her head slightly.

" Yes," Zima answered his voice getting husky and tight, " all my love was focused in one direction this whole time I just never realized who it was, that person for me, so I thought it was Chi, but I never suspected it was the person that was always by my side, the persocom."

" The persocom?" Dita yet again questioned.

" She was created at the same time that I was," Zima said chuckling to himself a little, " you could say that we kind were created for the same purpose."

" Created for the same purpose?" Dita mumbled blushing.

" And she is the most cutest persocom," he added smirking, " especially when she's really angry."

" Zima…I…" she started.

" You don't have to say anything, Dita love." Zima said in a really calm tone that even Dita was surprised to see as he covered her mouth with his right hand. She knew that she would trust him and not say a word.

" I am not going to dump you for someone that is already in love," Zima said a little bit of a cracking in his voice, " you are the one for me and only me."

He moved his had and placed the opposite hand on her jawbone that was moving as her mouth was agape, trying to say what she knew that she wanted to say but her mouth wouldn't let her speak.

" I love you, Dita," he said promptly, knowing that this is the decision that he knew he wanted, " no one else."

" No," she gasped, finally able to speak, " this has to be a dream!"

" How is it a dream?" Zima asked.

" I know this shouldn't be happening," Dita shouted defiantly, " I'm dead."

Everything became blurry at that point, the whole world was spinning. The world was one giant top that never stopped.

" Dita," a familiar voice cried out to her, " Dita don't leave me!"

The persocom woke in a hospital, Zima sitting in a seat next to her bed. White wrapping tightened all around her body, her head, all around her legs and arms.

" Zima." the injured persocom gasped.

" Dita," Zima murmured softly, " I'm right here, I'm not leaving you."

" Mr. Zima." the nurse said getting his attention. He turned his head to the nurse, Dita now noticing, now that she was conscious, that Zima was clasping onto her hand.

" I think she just barely made it," she sighed, " that building was pretty tall, in fact I've never seen a persocom that jumped from that height and lived before."

The nurse noticed that she was blabbering and summed up what she was going to say into one sentence.

" She should take it easy for awhile and avoid jumping off tall buildings." the nurse said, chuckling at the last part as if was hilarious and than walking out of the room.

" Are you okay, Dita?" Zima asked.

" Yeah, but…" Dita started but couldn't quite finish her sentence.

" What is it Dita?" Zima asked obviously really concerned at this point.

" It's just that I had this weird dream while was out of it." Dita said, almost saying it to herself as if Zima wasn't there and she was saying it to herself.

" So what was it about?" he asked, yet another question.

" Well," she said almost blushing, but she was a persocom of course so blushing was impossible, " it involved me and you."

" Let me guess," Zima said playfully, trying to lighten the intense mood, " you were dreaming about me."

" Uh," Dita stuttered, trying to muster up all of her strength, " it wasn't exactly like that."

" Than what?" he questioned her, still not being serious.

" You didn't think of Chi that way," Dita shouted, balancing her body on the thin hospital bed, " you loved me instead!" Zima silently looked away.

" I love you, Zima," Dita mumbled, " and I don't want you to love anyone else but me."

" Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard, Dita love?" he asked, acting as if he hadn't heard what she just said.

" Of course not!" she exclaimed angrily.

" Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're angry?" he said playfully.

" You idiot!" she yelled, her fist flying towards the male persocom.

" Am I now." Zima said calmly, catching her small wrist in his hand and pulling her into an embrace.

" Zima." Dita mumbled blushing.

" We better get you out of this hospital." Zima chimed pulling her onto a wheelchair and pushing her to the **Exit**.

" Zima!" Dita struggled.

" I prefer you over any persocom, Zima said easily, " now let's go out to eat or something, I'm starving." Dita shrugged.

I'm sorry I have to lie to you Dita, Zima thought, I don't want to tell her the truth or she might get hurt again 

A/N: I love Dita/Zima together! Please give a review please (I don't care if you hate it). Please tell me, I'm not sure. Do you think I should continue this fic? (review and tell me)


	4. Coffee Shop

The persocom couple, walked towards a nearby coffee shop downtown. Zima smiled as he rolled Dita's wheelchair into the fragrant smelling small shop that was now identified to Dita as **The Corner Coffee House**.

Dita peered around senselessly, smelling the delightful fragrance as it slowly fogged through the room, in an almost eerie way.

_Hey_, Dita remembered, _weren't we supposed to get something to eat, but wait that's impossible also because persocoms don't eat?_

" Two medium coffees," Zima said simply to the clerk, " **French Vanilla** flavor please."

" Coming right up, sir." the persocom clerk replied.

" Wait, Zima," Dita exclaimed, " what are we doing here, and we…"

Zima, yet again, clasped his hand firmly over her mouth. After deciding that Zima probably didn't want to explain it right now, Dita decided not to think about all the confusing thoughts that stormed her mind.

_Knowing Zima, _Dita thought, _he'll probably explain it to me later, just to be a jerk_

Dita continued just to stare up at Zima, not really having anything else to do. Zima's cheerful expression wouldn't leave; it always stayed there, annoying the crap out of Dita.

_Why can't that moron be more serious?_ Dita questioned herself.

Zima parked her metallic wheelchair into an empty space in between the two cushion seats, as he sat on the edge of the left side.

" Are you faring well, Dita love?" Zima asked, in that cheerful, gay tone that Dita hated.

" I would if you would tell me what's going on!" Dita raged.

" You're so cute when you're angry!" Zima exclaimed, happily.

_Will he stop saying that,_ Dita thought painfully_, he's in love with Chi…why doesn't he tell **her** that?_

" What, it's only the truth." Zima stated, in a matter of fact sort of way.

" Forget it," Dita retorted, " I'm **not** talking to you until you tell me."

" Aw," Zima sighed, " that's **no** fun, love."

The chubby human waiter approached them with the piping hot steaming, clay coffee cups full of none other than the melodic coffee itself.

" Thank you much, sir!" the waiter chimed, placing the two coffee cups down on the short wooden table.

" Our coffee's here, Dita love." Zima reminded her, as if she had just got there and sat down.

There was nothing but the complete serene silence that came from the stuffy wheelchair.

" Don't be difficult now." Zima mumbled.

There was an even eerier silence now.

" Okay, okay," Zima shrugged, " the truth is that a coffee shop is way more relaxing than any other restaurant, so I sort of changed my mind."

" Why did you buy coffee if we can't drink it, Zima?" Dita asked.

" Well," Zima started, his voice getting more harsh and husky, " what's the point the point in coming to a coffee shop if you're not going to buy coffee."

" It is kind of nice." Dita mumbled, her voice kind of cracking.

" Yeah," Zima chimed, his personality kind of changing in the spur of the moment, " the nice warm steam against your face feels wonderful!"

" Zima," Dita shouted getting angry again, " don't you remember, it's impossible for us to feel even the slightest thing because…because…"

" We're persocoms." Zima said, finishing her sentence for her in a bit of a pained tone.

Dita's face was cumbered as she stared at Zima's completely hurt expression and regretted that she brought up such a subject.

_Why do I feel this aching in my heart?_ Dita continued to question herself.

Dita placed her hand on Zima's stiff shoulder blade, wishing that his gleesome smile would spread across his face, even if it was a façade. She actually wished that he would be his annoying self, instead of being half-dead.

" I'm sorry Dita." Zima apologized.

_Why is he apologizing? _Dita thought confused.

" For what?" Dita asked, not understanding him right now.

" For letting you get hurt," Zima said, confessing what he was feeling to her, he never had done this before, " it was my fault it happened."

_It wasn't his fault,_ Dita thought_, it was my selfishness, my own will that caused me to do that._

" It's not your fault," Dita exclaimed, wanting to cry but of course that was not possible for persocoms, "it was my own selfishness that did this, not you!"

" Dita." Zima mumbled, not really expecting her to reply like that.

" Please, Zima," Dita begged, " don't blame yourself….if you want to blame someone….blame me!"

" I would never blame you, Dita." Zima simply said.

" Zima…I…" she started.

RING!RING!RING!

" Dita, be silent for a minute." Zima said, clutching onto a cell phone, hooked onto his belt.

Zima pressed the **TALK** button and rested the small cell phone close to his ear, waiting for a response on the other line.

" Hello." Zima greeted the person.

Dita observed Zima as he talked on the phone, for she seriously doubted that Zima would tell her anything, even if it were something important.

" Yes, this Zima." he said as if answering to someone.

There was a long silence as Zima listened, his facial expression turning gloomy and depressed, soon his face eventually showing no sign of emotion whatsoever, she could tell he was trying to stay calm. Dita also noticed that he hand started to shake as he grasp onto the phone.

" Yes," Zima said obediently, " I understand."

Zima clicked the **OFF** button. His gaze seemed far away, distant from Dita's, as he clicked his cell phone onto his belt buckle.

" Who was it, Zima?" Dita asked.

"…."

" Who Zima?" Dita asked, again.

"…."

" Please tell me," Dita started, trying to get at least a little information out of her melancholy partner, "what was they told you about?"

" Chi…" Zima said, his voice seeming really distant, " we need to stop the program that she will run….we…we…need to…. destroy her to stop the program so it will… never run again."

TO BE CONTINUED 

**A/N:OMG! I love the Dita/Zima coupling so much! Please review and I'll try to finish the 5th chapter as soon as possible. **


End file.
